1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to packaging for gifts and, more particularly to a collectible display box which includes a transparent window formed in one of the walls of the box to permit view of the product within the box and a window covering flap which, when in an open position, permits viewing of the goods within the box and, when in a closed position, internally covers the display window to prevent viewing of the goods within the box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are presently used in the packaging industry a virtually unlimited number of cardboard box sizes and shapes which are used to package goods. One rapidly growing segment of the packaging industry is in the gift or collectible box segment in which a variety of highly attractive packaging solutions have been developed. It has long been known that to encourage the purchase of a good, the consumer must be able to see the good through the packaging of the good. Various types of boxes have been invented to fulfill this need including those disclosed in Bolding, U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,811 and Palmer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,622. Each of these boxes disclose a cardboard box having a transparent window surface which permits the viewing of the good held within the box, thus encouraging purchase of the good. It is well known in the prior art to provide such packaging which exhibits the contents of the packaging in a pleasing and aesthetic way.
However, each of the display boxes found in the prior art have one inherent defect in common, that being that the packaging itself cannot be used in the giving of the gift without first either wrapping the package to disguise the contents or somehow covering up the transparent window which permits the viewing of the good stored within the packaging. There is therefore a need for a gift packaging box which can be used xe2x80x9cas isxe2x80x9d to give the good held there within to the recipient, without the recipient knowing the contents of the packaging prior to opening the package.
Another problem encountered in using the packaging found in the prior art is that the packaging does not include a space where packaging accessories such as bows, ribbons, etc. can be stored prior to their use to enhance the packaging appearance. There is therefor a need for a gift packaging which incorporates storage space for such packaging enhancement devices.
The majority of boxes found in the prior art which incorporate transparent windows do not make allowances for means to cover up the window when the contents of the packaging are not to be seen. In those that do, a box section is included to be positioned over the window in order to prevent the viewing of the contents. These types of boxes are inherently defective, however, in that the flap may be easily moved from the window surface if it is not secured by additional securement means, and, therefore, the intended purpose of preventing viewing of the packaging contents is not achieved. There is therefore a need a gift display box which incorporates a covering flap which can be releasably secured adjacent the transparent window by guide means such as slots or channels which the flap can fit into.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved collectible display box.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collectible display box which includes a transparent window and a box flap operative to cover the window from the inside of the box when in a closed position and to be folded away from the transparent window when the viewing of the contents of the box is desired.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a releasable flap securement means such as guide channels or slots into which the edges of the flap can be fit to secure the flap adjacent the transparent window to prevent accidental viewing of the packaging.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collectible display box which incorporates an additional chamber for storage of packaging appearance enhancement devices such as ribbons, bows, and other such devices.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a collectible display box which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and is safe and effective in use.
The present invention provides a collectable gift box which includes a front wall, at least two side walls and top and bottom closure flaps which form the gift box. A generally transparent window is mounted in the front wall, and a window covering flap is removably mounted on an inner face of the front wall which is operative to cover the window and generally prevent viewing of the contents of the box. Finally, a guide device is mounted on the inner face of the front wall generally adjacent the window, the guide means operative to releasably secure the window covering flap adjacent said window thereby preventing viewing of the contents of the box through the window.
The present invention also provides a lower compartment for storage of bows, ribbons or other package appearance enhancement devices which can be opened to allow the purchaser to use the bows on the package. The lower compartment can then be reclosed to place the box in its original condition.
The present invention thus provides a substantial improvement over those devices found in the prior art. For example, the window covering flap can be used to prevent the viewing of the contents of the box by the person receiving the gift box. Furthermore, because the guide device releasably secures the window covering flap against the inner side of the window, accidental viewing of the contents of the gift box is prevented. Also, the inclusion of the lower compartment with bows and ribbons therein means that a purchaser of the gift box of the present invention need not purchase additional package appearance enhancement devices to xe2x80x9cdress upxe2x80x9d the package. Finally, because the box is integrally formed in the preferred embodiment, the use of the window covering flap is greatly facilitated. It is therefore clear that the present invention provides a gift box which represents a substantial improvement over those devices found in the prior art.